Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-6$ and the product of $5$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $5$ plus the quantity of $-3$ times that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $5$ and $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What is the sum of $-6$ and $5x$ $5x$ $ - 6$ What is the quantity of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (5x - 6) = \color{orange}{-3(5x-6)}$ What is $5$ plus $\color{orange}{-3(5x-6)}$ $-3(5x-6)$ $ + 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(5x-6)+5$.